


Sorry

by 1122JihoonChenleKihyun



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, leo is a supportive best friend, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1122JihoonChenleKihyun/pseuds/1122JihoonChenleKihyun
Summary: Loosely based on Sorry, because why the hell not?I'm exhausted, I made a mistake and now you're gone.I'll never forget the way you were my happiness.I'm sorry it's over.I'm sorry I didn't think of you.





	1. Sorry

Once again, it's 2 a.m. and I can't sleep. I take out my phone and go to call Jaehyung. I can't; he doesn't want to talk to me. I call the next best person. "Leo, what do I do? I can't sleep without him here. He hates me."

"You know what you need to do Sammy; you know what you want to do. Why can't you see that he's hurting just as much as you?"

"He hates me, I hurt him Leo, I broke his heart." I'm close to tears as I always seem to be these days. "I broke my baby's heart; I broke mine too."

"Get some sleep, I'll talk to you tomorrow. You'll feel better after some sleep and a strong cup o' coffee."

"Sorry Leo."

"Don't be, good night."

I wake up with tear stains on my cheeks and a hoarse throat. I miss him. My thoughts blur together and the pain in my heart returns. I need him.

There's a message from Leo on my phone, telling me to meet him at the cafe near his apartment. Last time I was there I was with Jaehyung on a date, everything was perfect, he was happy, I still knew how to live in the present. We were together and nothing else had mattered. I messed up so bad. I pull myself out of bed, into the shower before I start crying again. This is the worst that I've felt since it all went wrong. The hurt and the guilt have built up and I can't cope. I miss Jaehyung's warm embrace, his sweet kisses, his soft voice. I feel as if I'm the only person in the world who knows this loneliness; as if he has moved on and left me behind. I would try to forget me after what I did to him but Leo's words are telling me he still cares. If he really cared, wouldn't he have called to let me know or at least texted, so I knew he was OK. 

I walk the fifteen minutes to the coffee shop, with my hands in my pockets and my face buried in my hood. I don't want anyone to see me in this state. Leo is sat in a booth near the back. He hands me an iced americano and tells me to sit.

"Hajoon is with Jaehyung." I lift my head in shock. "Not like that you idiot. Hajoon is making sure he's actually eating and leaving the house. He's also threatened to break up with me, if I can't get the two of you to make up and make out."

"Wait, you and Hajoon are a thing?" He nods. "Fucking finally." He chuckles.

"Drink your coffee; it was overpriced." I take a sip and feel instantly more awake.

"Thanks for this mate."

"No problem, but in payment you have to talk to Jaehyung. He's a wreck Sam. Hajoon hates you for it but knows you're the only one who can get the happy Jaehyung back."

"I will, but I don't know what to say. How can I get him to trust me again?"

"You'll have to work that out yourself."


	2. Start Again

I make a point of buying his favourite flowers and wearing my nicest jumper and jeans pairing. My hair’s a mess and I have huge bags under my eyes but there’s nothing I can do about those. Turning up at his door unannounced, looking like shit is a terrifying prospect. I have to do this; Dojoon and Hajoon will kill me if I don’t and I’d never forgive myself for not taking my chance to get the love of my life back. It’s now or never.

I knock on his door. I twiddle my thumbs. It takes him a good minute to open the door. I hold the flowers out to him and try to ignore the need I have to cry. Crying won’t do me any good.

“I’m so sorry Jaehyung.” I can’t stop the tears falling from my eyes. I shouldn’t be crying I caused this mess, it’s my fault, I never should have said that. “I’m an idiot. I was blinded by my love for you and I just wanted the best for you. I should have asked how you were feeling before jumping to conclusions. I never should have ended us.” He places a finger on my lips to stop me talking.

“I understand. I don’t forgive you just yet, nor do I quite trust you, but I’m willing to let you try and fix this.” He brushes the hairs out of my eyes. “You really are an idiot. I hat how much I love you.”

“I love you too. I mean it. I love you so much it hurts and I messed everything up. I said so many awful things and I wish I could take all of it back. You’re beautiful. I don’t deserve your love. I never wanted to hurt you. I should have…” He kisses me. Softly. I close my eyes and feel the tension leave my shoulders. He drops the flowers on the floor and hugs me tight, burying his face in my hair.

“It’s okay Woosung. We’ll be okay.” And I believe him. I should be comforting him, I caused him pain; I could see it in his eyes and body language when he first opened the door.

“I’m so sorry baby. How does popcorn and ‘Singstreet’ sound?”

“It sounds great but I don’t have pop-corn.”

“Damn it.” He laughs and my heart melts. Oh god did I miss that laugh. 

“I do have chocolate though, a lot of it. Sometimes I think Hajoon’s gonna lose his job with the amount of chocolates he gives me.” 

“We should go on a double date with them at some point; nothing super formal, but it would probably be fun.”

“When did they get together?”

“Fuck.”

“What?”

“I thought Hajoon would have told you.”

“Nope, he didn’t say a word; I guess he didn’t want to upset me.”

“I’m a full on idiot. When he tells you, act surprised. Please. “

“Of course.” He chuckles. “Why would I throw my boyfriend under the bus?” I peck his cheek and bend down to pick up the flowers and put them in a vase. He sets up the DVD and I get a blanket out of the airing cupboard.

“Come and snuggle.” I do. I press myself into his side, pecking his neck once I’m there.

“I love you so much Jaehyung.”

“I love you too, now shut up and watch the film.”


	3. Chapter 3

I end up staying up with Jaehyung over night. We slept on the sofa, wrapped in eachother's warmth. We were rudely woken up by a loud knock on Jaehyung's front door. Jaehyung got up and opened the door to find a distressed looking Hajoon.

"I thought something had happened. Why didn't you answer your phone? I was worried sick." 

"I was asleep. Sorry."

"You were asleep?"

"Yeah with Woosung; he stayed the night."

"Oh."

"Do you wanna come in?"

"Sure." Hajoon follows Jaehyung to the living room. He raises a hand at me, I nod in response.

"Did Dojoon not tell you I was here?"

"Nope, he just said you were a mess."

"How rude." I chuckle. "How are things with you two?" he blushes slightly.

"Really good. Wait did you tell Jaehyung?" I nod carefully.

"I thought he knew, I thought you would have told him. I mean Dojoon told me straight away."

"Yeah well, I didn't want to add insult to injury by telling my broken hearted friend that I had just got into a relationship with the guy I'd been crushing on since I met him." 

"You still could have told me, it may have cheered me up that at least one of us was lucky in love. At least you weren't planning on hiding it."

"I'm really sorry Jaehyung I was scared of hurting you and that lead to me hurting you in the worst way possible." I fiddle with my thumbs.

"I'm on the way to forgiving you. In the meantime I'm hungry."

"There's a great place near Dojoon's that does amazing brunch." Hajoon suggests.

"Let's meet him there."


End file.
